GSRfirst story
by CSIFiles
Summary: This has been left un-named as is it currently incomplete. So therefore I have not come up with a title. please feel free to make suggestions.


Dispatch: 911 what is your emergency

Dispatch: 911 what is your emergency?

Jenny: um I uh um…murdered and I…I

Dispatch: wait slow down, who was murdered?

Jenny: bursts out crying Brian!

Dispatch: Brian who?

Jenny: my…my boy friend.

Dispatch: ok, ok just tell me your name and where you are located.

Jenny: I'm not really sure what the address is, this isn't my house, it's…it's starts crying

again

Dispatch: ok, that's alright we already located you guys. We need to know your name

Though.

Jenny: oh sorry, it's…Jenny

Dispatch: ok then Jenny just hang tight help is on its way hangs up

**An hour later**

Brass: has anyone cleared the house yet?

Catherine: there just finishing up now.

Brass: hey Cath.?

Catherine: what's up?

Brass: where's the rest of your guys?

Catherine: um Grissom and Sara should be on there way, they were just finishing up

some stuff at the lab. And Nick and Warrick are working on a case downtown.

Brass: oh. So how'd you get here from the lab so fast? Weren't you working with

Grissom and Sara?

Catherine: I was but I left the lab about an hour ago so that I could check up on Lindsey

before she went to bed. I came here as soon as I got the page.

Brass: oh that's right Lindsey has strep, how's she doing

Catherine: she's doing much better. I'm hoping that she will be well enough to go back to

school next week.

Brass: laughs so…what were those two science geeks up to when you last saw them?

Having one of their weird mind meld things again I suppose?

Catherine: yeah, they were working on one of their experiments, so I just left them alone.

Brass: probably a smart Idea

Catherine: you're telling me.

Dave: hey guys, the place is all clear.

Catherine: thanks

Brass: hey, here come Griss. and Sara now.

Sara: hey guys, what's up?

Catherine: we're not completely sure yet. The Vic's still inside with Doc Robbins and we

were just given the ok to go into the house.

they all walk in

Grissom: wow! This guy must be really messed up. Do we have any suspects yet?

Brass: no not yet. the girlfriend called 911 around 2 am which is about 1 hour

after our Vic. Died.

Sara: so right now we're trying to figure out if she had anything to do with his death?

Brass: exactly

They all walk further into the house and locate the body in the living room.

Catherine: oh geeze!

Sara: um I think this is your area Catherine, I'll take the upstairs. she turns around and

heads to the stairs on her right

Grissom: (in a whinny voice) oh come on Sara, you can't seriously be leaving me here

with Catherine…

Catherine punches him in the arm

Catherine: hey! That's not funny! If you would prefer to work alone…

Grissom: where's your sense of humor? looks around man this place is such a mess, I

don't' even know where to begin.

Catherine: yeah well…um ok so I guess I can start collecting blood and fiber samples and

you can finish analyzing the rest of this floor.

Grissom: sounds good to me. Let's get started

**Meanwhile, upstairs…**

Sara's in master bedroom humming to herself as she collects samples to take to the lab. There is a strange thump in the hall that causes her to stop her work

Sara: Grissom? Was that you? goes out into the hall your not being funny… starts to scream for help but her attempt gets muffled by a rag forced over her mouth and nose by a large hand

Psycho: don't say a word, your going to do as I say and follow me or you can struggle and I will just kill you right now and let your friends find you. Do you understand?

Sara tries to look him in the face, as she does, she nods her understanding but at the same time she kicks over a near by flower pot

Psycho: what do you think you're doing? Do you want me to kill you now? Is that what you want?

he pushes the cloth over her face with even more force as she loses consciousness and falls limp in his arms. He drags Sara out the back door and down the stairs making a quick escape

Catherine: did you hear that?

Grissom: what?

Catherine: you didn't just hear a crash come from upstairs?

Grissom: no

Catherine: of course you didn't

Grissom: are you sure your not just hearing things?, this is an old house…

Catherine: I definitely heard something crash up there

Grissom: wouldn't Sara have said something by now if something fell?

Catherine: exactly

Grissom: well there you go, if Sara didn't say anything about a crash then there couldn't

have been one?

Catherine: unless…oh my god!

starts running up the stairs with Grissom close behind

Grissom: what?

Catherine: Sara? Sara where are you?

Grissom: what is it Cath? What are you thinking?

Catherine: Gill, put two and two together. First there's a crash and now Sara's not here

anymore.

Grissom: maybe she just finished early and decided to go out side.

Catherine: we would have seen her. And besides, even if she had finished she wouldn't

have just left her whole field kit here.

Grissom: true

Catherine: something's not right

starts running down the stairs to find David. She finds him outside on the front lawn

Catherine: I thought you said the place was clear!

David: that's what I was told by the cops. Why?

Catherine: because Sara's not here!

David: what do you mean she's not here? I watched her go into the house.

Grissom: where's Brass?

David: he's over there. points in the direction of the cop cars

Catherine and Grissom run over to the cars and find pull Brass away from his

conversation with another officer

Grissom: page nick and Warrick and tell them they better get here now!

Brass: but their working on another case, what's the big emergency?

Grissom: I don't care! They need to get here NOW! Not only do we have a murdered kid

but Sara's now missing too!

Brass: oh, alright just give me a sec.

Catherine: turning to Grissom don't worry Gill. She'll be fine, Sara's tough, she can

handle herself. You know that.

Grissom: I sure hope your right Cath. I sure hope your right.

**15 minutes later…**

Nick and Warrick are in the car driving away from their crime scene

Nick: hey I got your page, what's the emergency?

Brass: Sara's was taken from the crime scene she was working on with Gris and

Catherine.

Nick: laughing what'd she do this time?

Brass: sternly this isn't a joke Nick! Someone was in the house still while they were in

there and they took Sara!

Nick: shocked oh my god! No! this couldn't have happened.

Brass: well it did and we need the entire team to help solve this case and get her back. So

get here now. hangs up the phone

Warrick: with concern what's going on?

Nick: Sara's been kidnapped. Apparently the uniforms didn't look every where in the

house they were in and some psycho took her!

Warrick: no way looks shocked and absentmindedly starts driving into the wrong lane

Nick: hey watch the road will ya!

Warrick: sorry I just am kind-a shocked that something like this would actually happen.

Nick: there's Grissom, pull over.

Grissom: oh good, you're here.

Warrick: how did this happen? Weren't you guys with her?

Catherine: we're not really sure…Grissom and I were working down here while she worked upstairs. We

heard a crash, ran upstairs to see what happened, and she was gone.

Nick: looks like we've got a double on our hands now. One murder…

Warrick: and one missing csi.

Brass walks in

Brass: what's going on? indicating Nick and WarrickI thought you two were working on another case.

Catherine: one of you guys has to explain what's going on to him; we need to start processing our new crime

scene. looks over at Grissom who is sitting on a chair with a dazed look on his face come on

Grissom. grabs his arm and jerks him towards the stairs. Catherine hangs back a little

Nick: uh Cath? whispering and indicating Grissom is he ok?

Catherine: whispering he'll be fine, he's just worried about Sara.

Nick: man I hope we solve this case and find her real soon. Not just for her sake, but for his as well.

Catherine: don't we all. Catherine heads back toward the stairs and nudges Grissom to follow her hey Gris,

don't worry about her, you know Sara, whoever took her is probably in more danger then she

is…you know that. Sara won't take any crap.

Grissom says nothing; instead he just stares blankly at the ground in front of him

**In a wear house two hours away from the lab…**

(After a couple of hours, Sara wakes up. She is extremely confused and is unable to see. She slowly starts to move around but doesn't get to far before she hears a noise behind her. She stops then after a few seconds' starts running as fast as she can. she doesn't get to far before she slams into something.)

Sara: geeze!

Psycho: where do you think you're going?

Sara: still dazed uh what? Who are you? And what do you mean where do I think I'm going? I'm leaving

that's where I'm going!

Psycho: shut up and sit back down! grabs her armYour not going anywhere!

Sara: hey! Get your hands off me! I want answers now! Where are we?

Psycho: that's none of your concern, now be a good little girl and go sit down!

Sara: not until you tell me what's going on!

Psycho: sit down!

Sara goes to hit him but he hits her first. She falls over slamming her head on the cement floor. She lies on

the ground unconscious

psycho: that's what I thought.

**Back at the lab **

Catherine: These foot prints are definitely Sara's but there are four other sets of prints here too. One of them must be either Brian or jenny's and at least one set is mine, another has to be Sara's' and the other could be either yours or the intruder. What do you think?

Grissom: says nothing

Catherine: oh come on. She'll be fine, we'll find her and she'll be just as good as the last time you saw her.

You'll see.

Grissom: but what if we don't find her fast enough and she…she…

Catherine: Gill Grissom! If I Ever Hear You Say That Again Then I…I … well I don't know what I'll do

but I'll do something! And believe me, you wont' be happy!  
Grissom: looks hurt sorry it's just that I…

Catherine: I know Gill. I know

pause

How about we get back to work? It might take your mind off things.

Grissom: I guess so. Besides it will help us get Sara back, and you know I would do anything to help her.

Catherine says nothing, just smiles and nods

**A few minutes later, down the hall…**

an email from an unknown sender pops up on one of the computer screens

Nick: what's this? reads the email hey Brass you might want to come over here and take a look at

this. Warrick and Brass walk over

Brass: what's up?

Nick: this email just popped up while I was working. I think it's from our murderer/ kidnapper.

Brass: reading email aloud You better find your self some new cops, their not doing their jobs very well.

Warrick: hey, here comes another one. He reads the new email aloud if you want your girl back, I suggest

that you stop wasting your time looking for her and just give me Jenny!

Nick: Jenny? Who's Jenny?

Brass: Brian's girlfriend

Nick: says sarcastically oh

Warrick: who is this guy?

Brass: we're not sure yet, maybe an old boyfriend or something

Warrick: or maybe some messed up serial killer that has a grudge.

Brass: It could be anything, all I know is that we have to find this guy so we can put him in jail and get Sara

back.

Nick: but what are we going to do about Jenny? It's not like we can just hand her over to this creep.

Brass: of course not, but we also need to put an end to this case and save people's lives.

**At the same time but in a different room…**

Catherine: come on Gill, you have to at least try to focus on work. We need you so that we can save Sara.

Without you we won't be able to move as fast.

Grissom: I know, it's just that…

Catherine: look I know your worried about her, we all are but it's not your fault that things turned out the way

they did so you can't beat yourself up over it..

pause

You look tired why don't you go lie down in your office and try to get some rest while I go find

Nicky.

Grissom: no

Catherine: what?

Grissom: I can't, there's to much work that needs to be done

Catherine: Gill you have to get some rest, you need it so that you can actually get some work done

Grissom: no I don't! I'm perfectly fine the way I am

Catherine: you're not Sara, you can't function at all without sleep even with coffee. Especially for days

Grissom: I never said that Catherine! I just said that I don't need sleep right now.

Catherine: I have to go, if you're not in your office lying down by the time I get back, I'm going to get Nick

and we will force you to go home!

Grissom: fine but don't expect me to be in there long says quietly who does she think she is? My mother?

Catherine smirks and walks out of the room and heads down the hall to meet up with Nick, Warrick, and

Brass

Warrick: how is he?

Catherine: not good, you can really tell he misses her

Nick: we could all tell that he liked her but I never thought that he would act like this if she was gone..

Catherine: he's really worried about her and he's starting to blame himself .if anything happens to her…

Warrick: we just better make sure he doesn't see these emails.

Catherine: what emails?

Warrick: two emails were sent to us about the case.

Catherine: what about?

Nick: Sara and Jenny. The person wants us to give up Jenny

Warrick: and that's obviously not going to happen.

Nick: yeah we're not going to just hand her over to a guy who wants her dead. But some how we have to get

Sara back. We can't afford to lose her. Nor do we want to.

Brass: exactly. Man we could have cracked this case ages ago if she was here.

Catherine: yeah, she' amazing when it comes to computers.

Nick: she could have put this guy in jail all by herself if she was given the chance.

(pause)

Catherine: well, I better go and check up on Grissom

Warrick: yeah. Where is he?

Catherine: I sent him to his office to lie down for a while. He really needed to sleep.

Nick: and he actually went?

Catherine: do you see him here right now?

Nick: no

Catherine: well then there's your answer.

Warrick: Grissom wouldn't have just stopped working to go lay down just because you said so. You

threatened him with something!

Nick: or did something to him

Catherine: in a mocking tone oh you guys caught me. I slipped some pills in his coffee to knock him out

when he refused to listen to me. Greg walks by over hearing this

Greg: shocked you drugged Grissom?

Catherine: turns around no Greg, do you seriously think that I would do that to him?

Greg: I don't know, but it would be kina cool though.

Catherine: rolls her eyes of course you would think it was cool Greg. Anyway, I better go check up on

Grissom.. walks out

All: ok bye

Catherine: pops her head back in the room ah Nicky , could you come with me?

Nick: shrugs sure

they walk out of the room and head towards Grissom's office

Nick: hey Cath

Catherine: yeah

Nick: why do you want me to come with you to check up on him?

Catherine: because I told him to lie down and he went with a fight so I told him that if he wasn't laying down

when I came back then I was going to get you or Warrick and we'd drag him home.

Nick: oh. So do you think he actually listened to you?

Catherine: we're about to find out. opens the door to Grissom's office

Catherine: GILL! Oh my god! What the heck were you thinking? Drinking isn't going to solve your

problems.

Grissom doesn't respond

Nick: geeze man you know that this is wrong. You helped Sara with her drinking problem, what would she

think if she saw you now?

Catherine: I bet she would be really disappointed,. She would never want to see you this upset about her.

Nick: I bet she'd be pretty angry, and you don't want to make Sara angry.

Catherine: Gill what's wrong? Come on, talk to me.

Grissom passes out

Oh my god! Nicky, help me get him up, we need to get him home now!

Nick: man if Ecklie or any one else sees him like this then his job is going to be on the line.

Catherine: no kidding, come on, grab the door.

Nick: wait, wouldn't it be easier if we had Warrick to help us? So that we can get out easier.?

Catherine: ok, let's get him on the couch. Go find Warrick as fast as you can without bringing attention to

yourself.

Nick: I'm on it

During this time Grissom continuously, gains and loses consciousness

Catherine: oh come on Gill, you have to stay with me. I won't let you do this to your self.

Grissom: where's Sara?

Catherine: shh, it's going to be ok. You just need to rest now. We're going to take you home and get you

taken care of.

Grissom: no, I…I can't go home, I need to be here.

Catherine: no Gill, you need to go home and rest.

Nick and Warrick walk into the room. Warrick sees Grissom drunk for the first time

Warrick: geeze! What happened?

Catherine: in an agitated tone we'll talk about it later. Right now we need to just get home without anyone

seeing him.

Warrick: right. Um ok Nick and I can grab Gris

Catherine: and I'll cover for you guys. My car's right out side the back door so all we have to do is get him

down the hall and into the car unnoticed.. opens door and finds Ecklie standing there

Ecklie: Catherine! What are you doing in here?

Catherine: um I was just helping Grissom with some stuff.

Ecklie: alone?

Catherine: ah… yeah

Ecklie: then why are Nick and Warrick in there now?

Catherine: oh because they came in to finish helping Grissom since I have to leave.

Ecklie: and you couldn't help him finish because…?

Catherine: because I need to get back to our case.

Ecklie: Catherine, they are working on the same case as you so why would you have to work on the case so

bad all of a sudden while the rest of your team is doing…whatever it is their doing in there!?

Catherine: because while I was in there helping Grissom, they were working on the case. So now that they're

in there I'm going to get to work on it..

Ecklie: this all sounds too weird. You guys are up to something!

Catherine: no we're not! We're all working our butts off to get this case solved and save Sara while

preventing two more murders.

Ecklie: oh that's right. A member of the geek squad is missing. I thought it seemed quiet in here.

Catherine: how could you be so cruel? Sara's a part of this lab. If she weren't a part of our team then we might

not have solved half the cases that we have!

Ecklie: laughs I highly doubt that. She caused more trouble around here then all the interns we've had

throughout the years put together!

Catherine: that's not true! And it's not fair either!

Ecklie: laughs not fair?

Catherine: you know that she's been going through rough times lately, or maybe you wouldn't know, you're

to busy trying to break up our team.

Ecklie: we all have our problems. If she couldn't deal with them then she shouldn't be here! Warrick slips out

of the office and stands next to Catherine

Catherine: you….! Warrick grabs her shoulders

Warrick: he's not worth it Cath. Come on, let's go.

they start walking down the hall and make the first turn that is in their paths

Ecklie: yelling down the hall you guys are up to something . I'm going to find out what and when I do

there's going to be some changes here!

Catherine: how'd you know what was going on?

Warrick: I was right behind the door the whole time, I heard everything.

Catherine: oh…

Warrick: come on. We better get back to the office. they head back down the hall

Catherine: ok Nick, Warrick, you guys grab Grissom. I'll be out in the hall. If I knock twice, that means it's

clear.

Nick: we'll be ready

Catherine nods then goes out in the hall

Warrick: geeze Gris help us out a little. I wish he'd at least be conscious enough to help us hold him up.

Nick: I hear ya man

two knocks

Warrick: alright big guy lets go

muphled groans come from Grissom as Nick and Warrick pull him down the hall and into Catherine's car

Catherine: is he in?

Nick: yep

Catherine: good. Um, I think one of you guys should stay here just incase Ecklie decides to snoop around

again.

Warrick: I guess I'll stay. Are you sure you won't need any help getting him home?

Catherine: no, I think we can manage. We'll call if we need you.

Warrick: k. I'll just work on the case some more. See if I can get any new info.

Nick: see ya.

Warrick walks back into the lab

Catherine: says to Grissom ok…lets get you home.

Nick: I think you were right about him needing to lie down for a while. He looks sick and exhausted.

Catherine: yeah well he definitely did a number on him self. There were at least 12 empty beer bottles on the

floor in there.

Nick: I just can't believe that he would do this to himself.

Catherine: I can. He loves her. He would never say it but he does.

Nick: yeah but how can you tell? I mean I always knew that he liked her. Heck, everyone knew that. But I

would never guess he loved her.

Catherine: I've talked to him a lot, you can see it when there at a crime scene, he's always watching her to

make sure that she's ok. He can't hide it as well any more though. Not after what she told him

about her past.

Nick: I've noticed that too. Did she ever tell you what happened?

Catherine: no. and I would never ask her about it. What ever it was that happened was obviously tearing away

at her. It was probably hard enough for her to actually open up and tell Grissom.

Nick: yeah. I'm glad it's behind her. But now she's been kidnapped and we don't even know where to begin

looking yet.

Catherine: that's why we need Grissom to get better. If we spend all our time here helping him get better then

we will never even have a chance to catch this guy and get her back.

They pull into Grissom's driveway. Park the car and carry Grissom into his home and get him into his bed.

**Back at the wear house…**

the psycho sits at his desk typing another email to the other CSI's. Sara lays in a motionless heap on the

ground. She has been unconscious for several hours.

psycho: (reading email to himself before sending it) you're running out of time. Your girl won't last much

longer. Jenny must be in my possession in 48 hours. If I don't have her by that time then you're pretty

little girl will die. And I will be sure to make it a very slow and painful death too. You can count on

that!

Sara starts to stir

Psycho: huh? Oh it's only you.

Sara: uh my head. gently rubs head in pain

Psycho: so are you gonna listen to me this time when I tell you to do something?

Sara: I'm never going to take orders from a murderer!

Psycho: starts getting angry what? you know, you've got a pretty face, I would hate to have to think what it

would look like after you've been hit a couple times…

Sara: go ahead and try it! There's no way I'm ever going to do what you say. No matter what you do.

Sara turns her back to him and starts walking away

Psycho: don't you dare turn your back on me! picks up a bat and takes a swing at her. He misses and Sara

takes advantage of his mistake by kneeing him in the stomach.

psycho: (falls to his knees) why you little! (gets back up) you're dead!

he grabs the bat more firmly and swings unrelentingly. Sara dodges the first few swings but gets caught off

guard and takes a hard hit to her stomach. The psycho continues to beat her until he is satisfied with his work;

**At headquarters…**

Warrick is in one of the lab rooms, looking at slides containing blood samples as well as fiber samples from

the house. Brass walks in.

Brass: hey. Have you seen Catherine and Nick?

Warrick: Ah yeah. They went to take him home, he was kind-a sick

Brass: what was wrong with him?

Warrick: oh you know, the normal

Brass: ok what's going on?

Warrick: what are you talking about? Cath and Nick are getting Gris home and I'm just working on the case

while there gone.

Brass: what ever. So… what have we got?

Warrick: well… the blood samples aren't really telling me anything except that it's Brian's blood, however

while I was looking at some of the Pictures Catherine took I noticed a print in the blood.

Brass: whose is it?

Warrick: not sure yet. But I definitely know that it's not Brain's, Jenny's, or and of our crews.

Brass: well, have you put it through AFIS yet?

Warrick: no, not yet, I was just about to start preparing for that but…as I walked past the computer, another

one of those emails popped up.

Brass turns to look at the computer. As he's reading the email another one pops up on the screen

Brass: looks like we've got another one.

Warrick: what!? walks over

Psycho: says in email you've got yourselves a little trouble maker. You better hurry. My patience is starting

to run very thin with her.

Warrick: great! Leave it to Sara to start trouble with the guy who wants to kill her

Brass: can you blame her? For all we know, he's already done something to her.

Warrick: yeah. Oh by the way, while I was collecting evidence from the area where Sara disappeared, I

noticed a bit of moisture on the carpet. I had it sent to trace

Brass: and…

Warrick: and the results showed that it was ammonia.

Brass: so…

Warrick: so what if our guy put a cloth doused in ammonia over her face

Brass: that would explain how he got her out of the house without her putting up much of a fight.

Warrick: exactly

**At Grissom's House…**

Nick: says while yawning I hope Warrick's doing ok.

Catherine: you look like you could use some rest. Why don't you go home for a while then go back to the lab

and help Warrick

Nick: what about you?

Catherine: I'll be fine here, don't worry about me. Go on… get outta here.

Nick: k. I'll check up on you two in a while. leaves

Catherine walks back into Grissom's room to check up on him. Grissom appears to be asleep still so she

quietly leaves the room and walks over to the couch where she lays down to sleep for a while. After only

several minutes, she is woken by an excruciatingly loud noise

Catherine: what the…? looks around Grissom what the heck are you doing?

Grissom doesn't seem to notice her

Catherine: get's up Grissom! What are you doing? You need to stop!

Grissom continues his rant by smashing everything and anything in his house

Catherine: Gri… Grissom! grabs his shoulders you need to listen to me! You have to stop! This isn't going

to help bring her back!

Grissom rips away from her grip and grabs another bottle of beer

Catherine: no Grissom! Stop doing this to yourself! No more beer!

Grissom: shouts I'm not a child!

Catherine: stays calm but assertive your sure acting like one.

Grissom: you don't get it do you? Sara's gone. starts crying and it's my fault! She's gone and there's nothing

we can do to get her back alive.

Catherine: quizzically nothing we can do…? Grissom what happened to you? I've never seen you give up,

so why now when we need you more then ever?

Grissom: I didn't hear the crash when we were in the house when she was taken, if I did she might still be

with us. I was in charge and I put her into a dangerous position.

Catherine: oh Gris… it's not your fault. I wasn't even sure if I heard the sound, that's why I asked you. And

we always take separate rooms, this time was just an accident. We will get her back. I promise.

**In The Lab…**

Psycho: in another email tick…tick…tick. Your running out of time

Brass: hey Warrick, email this guy back quickly. See if you can keep him talking so we can figure out where

this guys emailing from.

Warrick: alright. says in email is Sara alright?

Brass: come on…come on sees a new email yes!

Psycho: so, her name's Sara is it. She's alive, I'll tell you that.

Brass: keep him going!

Warrick: you better not hurt her!

Psycho: and if I do? Besides, you've taken this long, she'll probably be dead by the time you actually find us.

Brass: just a few more minutes Warrick that's all we need.

Warrick: you could only hope. Just know that if you hurt one hair on her head, you will suffer huge

consequences!

Psycho: of course I will, because you know…you guys are just so good at this crime solving stuff..

Brass: got it!

Warrick: just keep telling yourself that. gets off the computer

Nick walks in

Warrick: hey! We've just figured out where this guy is.

Nick: where?

Brass: you know that old office building? You know, the wear house?

Nick: yeah

Brass: that's where they are.

Nick: has anyone told Cath yet?

Warrick: no, we just found out. I'll go call her. walks away as he's dialing her number on his cell

Catherine: hello?

Warrick: hey, we've just got a break in our case. Meet us at the wear house ASAP.

Catherine: I'm assuming your talking about the old office building. I'll be there in 10.

Warrick: k bye. hang's up and walks back toward the guys she's on her way. Let's go.

Brass: I'll call for back up.

they grab what they need and head to the wear house

**At the wear house…**

Psycho: talking to Sara I've got a feeling your little friends figured out where we are. walks over to where

Sara's body is lying on the floor and stands over her I bet they think their going to just waltz in here,

save you and arrest me. starts to laugh well, I'm not going to give them that satisfaction! he starts

kicking punching and just plain beating Sara. She is laying helplessly on the ground bleeding. Once he

is done beating he, he drags her out the back door and throws her into a pit located under an old

abandoned truck. He then walks back into the wear house to clean up.

Sara: Says weakly Help me Grissom…Passes out

**In-front of the wear house… **

Catherine: on the phone with Brass hey, where are you guys?

Brass: we're just around the corner from you. You should be able to see us in a sec.

car approaches

Catherine: I'll talk to in a minute. Bye hangs up

Brass, Warrick, and Nick pull up next to Catherine

Catherine: hey, o would you like to tell me what exactly we're doing here?

Brass: grabs Catherine's arm and pulls her a bit farther away from the building. While talking in a whisper he

explains we're pretty sure our guys in there.

Catherine: are you sure?

Brass: as sure as we can get right now. Warrick had a conversation with him online and our locater said he

was using a computer here.

Catherine: does this guy know that you were planning that?

Brass: not that we know but just in case, I called for back up. They should be here soon.

Nick: well, are we actually going to go in there or are we just going to stand around out here talking about it?

Catherine: we should wait for the cops to get here. That way we have back up.

Nick: yeah but we might not have time to wait. What if we do wait for them to get here and in that time he

kills her?

Catherine: good point. turns to Brass it's your call.

Brass: I guess there's no harm in going in. we just have to be careful.

the group removes there guns from the holsters and prepares to enter the building. Warrick is first to enter.

The room is dimly lit. a man is on the far side of the room cleaning. They cautiously walk over to him.

Warrick: to the man hey man what's up?

Man: um not much, I'm just cleaning up in here.

Warrick: why?

Nick: yeah, what's the point? , this place is deserted.

Man: I… well…it's just my job.

Brass: oh yeah? Who's your boss?

Man: I don't know his name. I've never talked to him before , today's my first day on the job.

Catherine: how could you be hired by someone without knowing there name?

Man: my friend got me this job. Why… why so many question's? is something wrong?

Brass: don't worry about that. Just tell me your friend's name.

Man: my friend's name is…my friend's name is John.

Brass: john?

Man: yeah. John.

Brass: john who?

Man: john-

Brass: and just when did he get you this job?

Man: starting to get aggravated yesterday. Just like I told you before.

Catherine: wrong!

Man: what!?

Catherine: you heard what I said! Everything your telling us isn't true. John didn't get you this job or any other

yesterday!

Man: oh yeah!? And how would you know?

Warrick: we would know because john is dead!

Man: starting to get more nervous no! no that can't be true. I saw him just yesterday!

Catherine: oh give it up! We know your lying.

Brass: see here's how we see it. John never got you this job. You've been stalking john for the last two months.

Man: that's not true!

Brass: oh yes it is, we have several witnesses to prove it to. So back to what I was saying, he was going out

with Jenny and you became obsessed with her. You wanted her to be yours and only yours. The only

way you could think of to make that happen was to get rid of John. The thing was, was that John wasn't

going to give her up just because you wanted her. So… you killed him. Only problem was that Jenny

wasn't home when you murdered him so there was no way fro you to grab her and take her away with

you. She came home after you killed him and she called the cops the second she saw John so you had no

time to take her. So you decided to just hide in the house and wait for the right time. After the police

finished looking and we let our team get to work, you thought you were safe so you relaxed a little. Sara

went upstairs to find evidence and when you heard her up there you thought that Jenny was up there. So

you crept out of your hiding place and grabbed Sara the second you saw her. Once you realized that she

wasn't Jenny you freaked and decided to just take her anyway knowing that if you let her go then she

would have had you arrested.

Man: you can't prove any of that!

Warrick: oh I think we can. See, we've been collecting evidence and all of that evidence told us a story.

Man: really? What kind of evidence?

Nick: letters from you to John telling him he better give Jenny up, plus an assortment of other items.

Man: so what! that doesn't prove I killed him or took Sara.

Grissom burst through the door, startling everyone

Grissom: runs up to the man( shouts) where is she? Where's Sara?

Man: startled get away from me!

Catherine and Brass walk over to Grissom quickly and hold him back

Catherine: it's ok gris, we've got it under control.

Grissom: no you don't! you obviously haven't found Sara yet!

Brass: to the group the cops just arrived. I'll be right back.walks out of the building

Nick: you know, this would be a lot easier on you if you would just tell the truth.

Man: I don't have to confess to anything because you cant prove anything your saying.

Catherine: is that a confection:?

Warrick: I think it was.

brass comes back in

Brass: ok guys lets get him outta here. The cops can have him while we look around.

two cops walk over and grab the man. They walk him out of the building

Man: you'll never find her! leaves

Warrick: lets go, she has to be around here somewhere.

they split up to look around. Each one has a heat sensing device to help find Sara.

Catherine: hey guys, I'm picking up a signal over herethe guys run over it's a slight one but it could be her.

Look around really carefully, she could be anywhere.

Brass: I'll be right back. I'm going to get the blood hounds to help us. turns to walk away

Catherine's infrared heat sensor starts beeping louder

Catherine: (shouts) wait! I think I've found her! Over there (points) by the old truck..

nick and Warrick walk over to the truck, bend down and look under it. After turning on a flashlight they find

Sara.

Warrick: we need medics over here now! Nick help me get her out of here.

Grissom: what's going on?

Catherine: um nothing come on let's go find Brass and get him over here.

Catherine and Grissom walk away from the truck head over to where Brass is. Meanwhile Nick and

Warrick carefully pull Sara from under the truck. After Grissom is with Brass Catherine heads back over to

the truck.

Catherine: oh my god. How is she?

Warrick: she's still breathing but just barely. The medics should be on there way. as he's finishes up this

sentence the two medics rush through the door and head over to them.

The medics rush over to Sara and very carefully place her on a stretcher. They then rush her to the hospital.

**Outside Sara's Hospital Room…**

Doctor: To Catherine She's in pretty rough shape.. This guy was in no way gentle with her. It almost seems as if he knew her, had some type of grudge.

Catherine: She's going to be ok though, no permanent damage?

Doctor: Makes a face Well…

Catherine: what is it? What's wrong?

Doctor: she took several hard blows to the head. She has a concussion at his point and as you know she is currently in a comma. She should come out of the comma at any time now but you can never really be sure as I'm sure you know. But, there's just no saying what she'll be like when she wakes up.

Catherine: Oh man

Doctor: I'm so sorry

Catherine: Thanks. Um I'm going to go find the others, we still have work to do. Tell me if anything changes.

Walks away

Doctor: Will do.

**In Sara's Hospital Room…**

Grissom Sits by Sara's bed. He's slumped over her bed, passed out. He hasn't left her side since she arrived

at the hospital and has now been sitting there for almost 48 hours

Catherine: hey, hey Gil…

Grissom: wakes up what time is it?

Catherine: almost noon. Have you left at all?

Grissom: no

Catherine: Gil! You really should eat something, get some sleep, take a walk, anything.

Grissom: I'm not leaving her.

Catherine: look, I'll stay here with her until you get back, if she wakes up you'll be the first person I will call.

Grissom: I'm not leaving her!

Catherine: Gil if I have to get the guys in here and have them drag you out of this room, so help me I will!

And when I do, I won't allow you to come back into this room until you've eaten a decent meal,

Showered, and had a good night of sleep.

Grissom: Getting annoyed but to tired to fight her Catherine I….

Catherine: Go! Points to the door

Grissom stands up and heads toward the door. As he does so he never takes his eyes off Sara. The second he

is outside the room Catherine says good bye and shuts the door.

**10 Hours Later…**

Grissom walks into Sara's room

Catherine: Hey! Feel better?

Grissom: A little. How is she?

Catherine: No change.

Grissom: Moves to his chair next to Sara's bed and sits down oh Sara, what did he do to you?

Catherine: I'll be right back, I'm going to go get some coffee.

Grissom: Alright, I'll be here.

Catherine leaves. After sitting in silence just staring at Sara, he notices a slight movement of her hand.

Grissom: Shouts Doctor! runs into the hall Doctor!

A doctor comes running down the hall

Doctor: what is it? What's wrong?

Grissom: she, she moved! That means she's going to be ok right?

Doctor: Well I'm not sure. We'll know soon though. To Sara Hey Sara, can you hear me?

Sara moves a little more and her eyes start to flutter

Grissom: Sara it's me, Grissom, Can you hear me?

Sara: Sits up very quickly and starts to panic Where am I? Who…Who are you guys?

Doctor: Sara we need you to calm down. You've suffered from major injuries but you're safe now. Grissom

has been here with you the whole time. He's a real good friend.

Sara: Grissom? I don't know any Grissom's.

Grissom: Sara it's me don't you remember?

Doctor: Oh no, I was afraid of this.

Grissom: of what?

Doctor: She's suffering from amnesia, Probably a result of her head trauma.

Grissom: Sara! Sara you've got to remember.

Sara: I'm sorry, I don't. I don't really remember anything

Catherine walks in with Nick and Warrick

Catherine: What's going on? notices that Sara is awake Sara you're awake!

Sara: Who are you guys?

Nick: I don't get it, Is this some kind of joke?

Doctor: I'm afraid not, she doesn't remember anything at all.

Grissom: Sara you've got to try to remember. You can't have forgotten us.

Sara: Look, I don't even know who I am so how the hell do you expect me to remember anything about you

Guys?

Grissom: Just Try

Sara: I am! Just… Just leave me alone!

Grissom: But Sara!

Sara: Go!

Grissom looks at Sara with an extremely hurt expression on his face. Everyone starts walking out the door

but right as Grissom was about to leave, he changes his mind

Grissom: No! shuts the door leaving only him and Sara in the room

Sara: What?

Grissom: I'm not going to leave you alone. I want to help you.

Sara: I don't want your help! I can figure things out on my own.

Grissom: Oh? How?

Sara: I don't know yet but I will so just leave it alone.

Grissom: No

Sara: Gets a look on her face like she's a trapped kid what do you want from me?

Grissom: I just want to get my old Sara back.

Sara: Look Grissom I…bursts into tears I just…I'm scared

Grissom: I know, I know.

**3 Hours Later…**

Grissom has spent the last three hours in Sara's room talking to her, trying to help her remember her life. She

recently fell asleep and Grissom decided to go let the others no what has been going on. The second he is in

view of the others, they all run up to him

Catherine: Hey! How is she?

Nick: Yeah has she remembered anything yet?

Grissom: She'll be fine. She's asleep right now. She's had a pretty taxing day. We should let her rest,

tomorrow will be another hard day for her.

Warrick: You want to go get something to eat? You haven't eaten anything in a while.

Grissom: Yeah actually. I could use some food.

Nick: I'll stay here until she wakes up.

Catherine: you sure?

Nick: Yeah, I ate a while ago when I was coming back from my house.

Catherine: Ok well, we'll see you later.

they all walk out of the hospital except for Nick who quietly goes into Sara's room

**In Sara's Room…**

Nick sit down quietly by Sara's bed. Sara stirs and notices Nick sitting beside her.

Sara: Hey

Nick: Hey I didn't disturb you did I?

Sara: No I haven't really been able to sleep. I feel like I've done nothing but sleep the last few days. I really

just want to get out and do something.

Nick: He has a smile on his face. Well you're definitely the same old Sara.

Sara: What's that supposed to mean?

Nick: laughing Nothing, I just mean that it's good to see you act like you always had before you were

Attacked.

Sara: I have a favor to ask.

Nick: what is it?

Sara: Can you tell me what happened to me? You know before I got here.

Nick: Well you used to work in San Fransisco…

Sara: No no that's not what I mean I was already told about all of that stuff. What I mean is can you tell me

why I'm here, in the hospital.

Nick: looking a little worried Well um, I'm not really sure I should be telling you this.

Sara: Nick please? I really need to know

Nick: Well your going to have to find out someday, today might as well be that day. Ok well we were

working on this case and you went upstairs to process the scene before we knew anything the guy that

did this to you had kidnapped you. After that happened we really don't know what happened to you.

We're pretty sure he had you in an abandoned wear house until we found you and we know that he had

definetley been abusing you, other than that, we know nothing.

Sara: has a look of amazement on her face oh

Nick: you gonna be ok?

Sara: I will be once I get my life back in order

Nick: hey, hey you'll be fine. You'll see. And besides you have all of us here to help you.

**Fast forward to a week later**

Grissom and the others are in the lab. Grissom is just starting to hand out the assignment when Sara walks in.

Sara: Hey guys

Everyone looks at her a little surprised

Grissom: Hi (he walks over to her and while whispering, asks her is she's sure that she should be working

Sara: (nods yes) so who will I be working with tonight?

Nick: you really don't have to go into the field tonight, I mean it's your first night back, no one would blame

you for wanting to stay in the lab tonight.

Sara: Look I'm really flattered that you guys are all worried about me but I've been off for long enough and

you no that before this happened, I wouldn't take breaks. I'm going crazy at home, I need to get back to

work.

Catherine: Sara…

Sara: Please!

Everyone looks toward Grissom

Grissom: ok but your staying with me tonight and you must be within eye sight the whole time

Sara: ok, fine, no problem. So where are we going?


End file.
